moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Irialyn Del'Orn
Appearance Race: Sin’Dorei Height: 5’8 Weight: 130-145 lbs. Build: Slender Hair Color/Style: '''Blonde; either piled into a messy bun or braided over her shoulder. Freely hangs down to the top of her rear. '''Eye Color/Shape: Fel-Green; wide-set At First Glance… An elegant face, narrow and decorated carefully in makeup. Unmarred to the naked eye, the woman wears a slight, yet condescending smile on her lips, eyes unabashedly eyeing every person that passes before her. Long, dirty-blonde strands trail around her face in loose ringlets; the rest gathered from her face to keep her features in clear view. Those champagne tresses are most often found braided over her shoulder, swinging with the sway of her walk, but sometimes piled atop her head with stray locks cascading down her back and shoulders.' ' A slender form carries the woman, dressed in fine robes that accent the hourglass shape of her waist, she steps with a proud stride that kicks up her floor-sweeping skirts. The click of heels always follows, perhaps a glimpse from a slit in the robe at long, tanned legs that vanish up into the shadows of her wardrobe. Any chance of peering at the back of her neck gives view of deep Indigo tattoos that seem to pulse in a silent rhythm, dipping beneath her garments and hiding away. Around her lingers a trickle of magic that seems to hover just above her skin, those who were sensitive to such charms and spells would know it to be a form of glamour that hides away that which the caster does not wish to be seen. There’s a floral scent around the woman, one that is slightly on the sweeter side when it comes to perfumes. It's not overpowering, instead just enough to catch attention as she passes by. Charms and jewels cover her appendages; a sigil ring on her left hand matched against a shimmering truesilver band, a gold azerothian diamond-studded ring on her left with jointed ring around her middle finger. A variety of chokers to match her outfit are tight at the center of her neck, leaving the amulet that hangs across her collarbone to shimmer on its own. Her ears are decorated with gems and hoops, trailing up her lower lobes with a few chains that jingle with a turn of her head. Looped on her belt are a few small pouches carrying vials, herbs, and other trinkets that hold personal or professional meaning to the woman. On her left hip rests a spell book, hung like a paladin would their beloved libram. The bookmark between the pages wiggles on its own accord, seemingly unnoticed by its mistress. Personality You poor, sweet, ignorant thing... close your eyes. Psychology and Perception: Cynical Self-discipline: A perfectionist and self-motivated Lifestyle: '''Orderly, instinctive, and independent '''Social Attitude: Abrupt and dismissive Honesty and Honor: Values knowledge and blunt Emotional Capacity: '''Detached '''Sexuality: Straight Likes: Silence, literature, shopping, being admired, and the company of rich or noble men Dislikes: “The Poor”, Goblins and Orcs, being ignored, rejection, and crowds Favorite *'Color:' Lavender *'Clothing: '''Anything made of silk or satin *'Place:' Karazhan, Tirisfal Glades *'Food/Drink: Firecracker Salmon, Red Velvet Cake, and Brightsong Wine *'''Book: Legacy of the Masters, Demonic Theories, and baking recipes *'Animal:' Anything that can walk on two legs, stay out of the way, and keep quiet Least Favorite *'Color:' Orange *'Clothing:' Anything of ‘murky’ or ‘dingy’ color *'Place: '''Stranglethorn *'Food/Drink:' Warp Burgers, Buzzard, and Grog of any sort *'Animal:' Anything intrusive and loud '''Simple Pleasures: '''Reading, Tea, and Evenings '''Usually found:' Tucked away on a bench in Silvermoon or Visiting the Sanctum History ' Birthdate: '''Celebrated on the twentieth day of second month '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''It is known…' The Del'Orn House rose up out of the blue seemingly after the fall of the Lich King. With only two children emerging from a manor located in the upper streets of Silvermoon. Irialyn and her brother Eiral quickly made themselves known among the Magisters and politicians of the city, serving in high positions in the court. Eiral became a seated Magister, ranking highly among his peers and the people as a beneficial leader who had many great ideas in the headings of their funds toward war and efforts to restore Silvermoon. Irialyn, however, became more of an addict toward luxury and the expensive pleasures life had to offer. As an heiress to her house, money was never a concern. Always dressed in the finest money could buy and adorned with people of the highest standing in the city, she made quite the reputation for herself as a selfish, pretentious woman. It's also no secret she loves to spend her time in the darker spaces of Silvermoon. Using her beauty to her advantage, she has always has her eye on a seat in the Magister's court, but has never even been invited beyond sitting in on public affairs. Power is something she seeks and it seems she will do anything to obtain it. However, her family is also known for collecting relics and trinkets, owning many dig sites across Kalimdor and funding searches for forgotten artifacts. Affiliations Order/Guild: '''None '''Immediate family members: *Unknown (Father; Deceased) *Unkown (Mother; Deceased) Siblings (if any): * Eiral (Brother; Alive) - An acting member of the Magisters, Eiral is regarded highly for his efforts in the city and war. He is more known than Irialyn among those who keep up with politics, but lesser known in gossip and rumor. Significant Other: None Children: '''None '''Partner(s): '''None '''Companions: * Sarecgos - A small, blue dragon whelp that clings to the woman as a child would its mother. The creature chirps, but never really 'speaks'. Perhaps it was not taught to correctly. Its young age leads it to getting into all kinds of trouble, whether its chasing critters around cities, or stealing food from unaware patrons. Idiocracies Mode of transportation * Through magic, the woman is able to make Sarecgos larger than his normal, cute size. The spell is temporary and usually lasts only a few minutes, but allows her to ride him short distances. A bit unruly at times in his larger size, Sarecgos is still curious as ever and sometimes leads in the wrong direction, especially if left hungry. Posessions & Sundries * Magic Blade - An item that seems very close to the woman's heart. It shimmers with an aura of power and magic, as if mana coursed through the very blade. The edges of the blade fan out just a bit, mocking the shape of the tips of dragon's wings. * Spellbook - What's a caster without their book of spells? This woman carries a leather-bound tome, filled with spells but it's not legible by anyone who doesn't know her 'secret' way of reading the pages. The cover is a deep rose color, enveloped by blue, scrolling runes that move on their own accord and pulse as if the book had its own heartbeat. When used, the text and images can be seen winding up the woman's hands and arms. * Endless Bag - Everyone needs a bag of holding! The mage carries this particular pouch on the back of her right hip where it's easily accessable but clasped with a silver, twisting latch. When reached into, the container doesn't seem to have an end and is very handy for carrying all types of items one might need on a daily basis. * Signet Ring - On her left middle-digit, a silver ring is worn with a dragon's head curved in the center of the band. Around it glows a soft blue light that eminates from the small cache of mana below the sigil. She never takes it off, but does seem to have a habit of turning it from side to side, as if making sure it was still in place. * Shard Amulet - Encased in gold, a shard of blue crystal is embedded in a pendant that hangs over her collarbone. It shimmers only when she's channeling magic, otherwise appearing as just a normal gem. Upon closer inspection, however, the 'jewel' shows a rough texture similar to that of a scale. OOC Notes *Open to any and all kinds of role play; especially interested in creating relationships and interlocking back stories. *Looking for a roleplay-based guild that is open-minded and interested in more than "tavern" roleplay. *Played Central US times (usually all day on weekends and from 12 pm-11pm on weekdays) *Everything said and done in character is the attitude and personality of the character. There is no interest in dragging role play conflict out of the game. Links *Armory Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Mages